


Shiela's Midnight Snack

by PrincessLyggdrassil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLyggdrassil/pseuds/PrincessLyggdrassil
Summary: Original characters Nora (A short stack dom) and Shiela (a tall lithe sheepish sub) have a fun time after Nora wakes up from a wet dream.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	Shiela's Midnight Snack

Nora was bucking her hips in her sleep, a wet dream which she had frequently. She woke up in the middle of the night spooning her lover. Of course, she is the little spoon, her short but stacked frame set her up perfectly to be held by her wife. Her wife, however tall, was actually the more submissive of the two. She was a foot taller than Nora, but she was more average in terms of curves. Shiela was sheepish and often didn't know what to say but always followed orders. Nora said sit and Shiela did. Nora said cum and without a second notice Shiela would squirt like her life depended on it.

Nora's plan tonight was a little different than normal and she decided it would be the perfect time to introduce something new. A smirk snaked across her face and she licked her lips. Nora slowly pulled out of her lover's grasp. She slowly rolled Shiela onto her back and slowly squatted her huge ass onto Shiela's face. Nora ran her fingers through Shiela's hair before gripping the back of her head. 

Nora doesn't wear panties to sleep, she never has. She likes to wear oversized shirts with nothing else to tease Shiela in the mornings. So when she's squatting over Shiela, she's already prepared for what's next. Nora secures herself on the bed with her free hand and shoves Shiela's face into her hot cunt, grinding her grool onto Shiela's face. 

"Wake up, sweetie. You're missing a meal." Nora says to her, still stuffing Shiela into her cunt. 

Shiela slowly opens her eyes to a surprise. Shock fills her for a second but she submits. She sticks her tongue out, ready to taste Nora's sweet cunt. 

"Not yet. You can eat soon but not yet. Mmmhhaaa," Shiela obeys, of course as Nora is pleasing herself quite well. Shiela starts getting turned on as Nora's humping her face but she hasn't been told to touch her self. 

A few minutes pass and Nora drops Shiela's head before rising and turning around, only to squat once again. "Here, this is your mid night snack. Dig in." She spreads the globes of her ass with one hand as Shiela delves in. Nora massages her clit and stuffs Shiela's face in a little.

Shiela starts by tonguing around the rim before kissing Nora's pucker. The slight musk in the air only serves to turn her on more. She plunges her tongue into Nora's ass like she's starving. She works in a sort of grind with her head to get as deep as she can.

Nora responds in kind, letting go of Shiela's head and fingering herself as her slave gets to work. Wet sounds and Nora's moans fill the room. "Eat me you slut. I might even let you cum if you do it right." Nora loves to berate Shiela every chance she gets. She revels in the suffering of her little sheep. 

Shiela's tongue is relentless. She punches away at Nora's asshole with no regard for personal discomfort. She slathers Nora's ass with her own saliva, a painting fit for her queen. Her hands move of their own accord, moving to spread Nora's bountiful ass. 

"Stop it, whore. Did I tell you to touch me with your dirty little hands?" Nora's quips freeze Shiela in place. Nora stands up and turns back to their original position. She slaps her sheep hard. "I can't believe I was going to let you cum. Whatever, this is on you, bitch." She plants her knees into the bed, sitting her snatch right on Shiela's face with all of her weight.

"Eat me out. Do it right this time. You can touch yourself but don't you dare cum," She says as she begins to lightly massage her clit.

Shiela gets to work. Her tongue traipsing around Nora's lips before teasing at her opening. Nora's hand moves to make Shiela's job easier for a change. "C-can I touch you, master?" Shiela is uncertain as always.

"Instead of yourself? What a selfless slut. Sure, you may place your hands on me." Nora's tone is a little more tender this time around. She eases some of her weight off of Shiela so she can put her arms where she wants then sits back down on her. 

Shiela starts by planting soft kisses on Nora's clit and down her labia before nibbling her nub sweetly. She works her fingers into Nora's snatch slow and shallow at first. Her work is validated by Nora's moans. She's been trained well. Her nibbling evolves into thrashing at Nora's clit. Tonguing and nibbling with all she's got while she works her fingers into Nora's gspot, an all out assault on her sensitive spots.

Nora's howls fill the room and she grips Shiela's head, grinding into her. "Are you ready then, little sheep?" Shiela nods in response as Nora releases her hair. Shiela finally uses her other hand and rubs on Nora's clit while blasting her gspot.

"AHHHN, FUCK YESSSS." Nora howls as her body quivers in response, thighs spasm trying to control herself. Her mind wracked in pleasure. "Keep going, that's right. What a good slut." Nora rides the high before letting go of Shiela's hair. 

"You know what's next right?" Nora smiles as she spreads her cunt. Shiela nods and opens her mouth wide. "You can try to drink it all but I like seeing you covered in it." Silence hangs in the room for but a second before Nora's cunt lets out a torrent of piss aimed at Shiela. After she fills Shiela's mouth, she specifically aims to cover Shiela in her nectar. Nora sprays the rest of Shiela's face, hair and then her chest before returning to filling her mouth. The bed is covered in her piss at this point but she doesn't seem to care. Once she's all tapped out, she stuffs Shiela's face back into her cunt. "Clean me out, you bitch." Nora sits back and enjoys the luxury of having human toilet paper. 

Once Shiela has done her job, Nora lays down beside her and pulls Shiela onto her gratuitous chest. "Thank you, baby. You did well and you're so beautiful covered in my piss. Now let's get to bed." Nora tenderly runs her hands through Shiela's wet hair and they fall asleep together.


End file.
